Spring Love
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Sometimes it only takes one person to make one realize that what they think they have could be so much better.


The small house area above the bar is dead quiet save for the whispered sighs of the only occupant left. The children left with two of her friends; for she believed at the start of the day she would be spending the rest of the cozy spring night alone with the man she believes she loves more than anyone. However, as she sits alone on her bed she realizes that as each minute ticks away it's as though a petal falls from a flower, destroying her chances of a romantic evening with the blonde man she's been living with for over a while now. At that thought she gives another sigh, realizing that it was more out of need than the actual love solidifying between them.

She lets her feet clad elegantly in sapphire blue heels rest back onto the ground. Her inward shyness seems to spill out around her as she bites at her bottom lip, those lips painted with a soft shade of pink rose. The short dress falls down just to her mid thigh and only helps to show off her long, toned and slender legs. She rises to her feet and straightens the dress out, smoothing it back out over her body. The color, the same as her shoes, compliments her as she walks through the dimly lit room. Deep brown tresses, that fall to her mid-back, seem to glint even more darkly as she reaches the stairwell, her hair turning to a shade of ebony as she now stands in the lower part of the building; the bar. She glances to her left to see where she usually stands; cleaning and serving those who wish to have a drink to calm their nerves or have some fun. As she smiles at the pleasant time she always has while working she seems to remember how a certain red head is always here to cheer her up when someone would have the nerve, rather the loss of sense, to hit on her.

Her arms wrap around herself, underneath her healthy bust where the low cut of the dress is merely held up by a single string looped around the back of her neck. Crimson eyes blink hard, dark brown lashes brushing against her flawless skin as she sucks in a hard breath. She had spilled her heart out to the blonde man, more than she should have despite how badly her shy tendencies begged for her not to. But she refuses to regret the words that had flown from her lips like released doves ready for flight. He had stared at her, blink a few times, and smiled before walking out the door to do his job. She thought he would be coming back after his last delivery but it seems she's farther from right than she would have liked.

The beautiful brawler finds herself slumping down onto one of the many bar stools, feeling a bit awkward about being on this side of the bar but not particularly caring either. Her heart of gold aches with tremendous let down as she leans an elbow on the polished wood, her cheek pressing against her upturned palm as she closes her eyes. The thought of just changing into something more plain to sleep in comforts her as she begins sliding into the point that she should just give up and go to bed, the second she does probably being the time he'll waltz through the door and wonder where she is... or at least that is what she wishes to believe what will happen. She yawns and lets her eyes remain shut, mind drifting off into thoughts that are rather bland and blank, allowing her to slip into a small stupor of sleep.

As she sits leaning against the bar she doesn't even hear the door open; the gentle creek of the door, the slight click of shoes on the floor, the swish of clothing as the figure moves towards her. A hand of slender fingers reaches out, palms landing on either shoulder to make sure that she's awake. Startled she spins around on the stool, her balled fist rocketing upward to connect with a sturdy jaw and sending the poor unsuspecting man to his bum at her feet. She blinks rapidly at the constant sound of 'ow' being thrown her way for being so reckless and hasty once asleep.

"Geez, remind me never to check up on you again. Did you have to hit me so damned hard?"

The rush of sleep blinks from her eyes as she stares down at the man rubbing his jaw. He's dressed in his typical attire of black slacks, a matching jacket, and an un-tucked white dress shirt beneath with the collar left open around his neck. The only thing that seems to throw her for a loop is the bouquet of flowers resting in his lap. White paper and pink string wraps around the delicate flowers that compliment one another; the creamy-white blooms of the gardenias touching and curling with that of the many shades of pink of the cherry blossoms. She extends a hand down to help him up, embarrassed that not only had she fallen asleep but she had probably bruised his jaw from the way he keeps rubbing at the sore bone.

A smirk flashes up at her, pearly whites contrasting greatly with his fire red hair pulled back in a low pony tail. The lines beneath his eyes, of the same hue as his hair, draws her crimson eyes to his brown; those orbs glinting with soft twirls of lavender around the iris. She can feel the heat rise to her cheeks as, instead of taking her outstretched hand; he places the bouquet in her open palm. She gazes at the spring flowers as if they're gold and silver jewelry as he rises to his feet, dusting himself off as he shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Figured you'd be out with Cloud, but thought I'd drop 'em off at least."

"Reno?"

He tilts his head to the side as his name rolls of her lips like honey, "Yea?"

She smiles earnestly at him, truly overcome with the affection pulsating in his eyes as he nonchalantly turns his head away from her gaze. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Cost me an arm and a leg to get out of that da-"

Her heels meet the floor in an instant, fingers reaching forward to wrap around one of the sides of his jacket. She pulls him close enough to push her lips against his; simple, soft, and sweet just like honeycomb in spring. As she pushes away and begins back toward the stairs he reaches out to grasp at her hand and even though she knows she doesn't need a man to fill her life she can't deny the flutter in her stomach from the way Reno grins at her.

"Hey Tifa..."

"Hm?"

"You owe me a free drink for that punch."

A smile lifts at the corner of her lips as she turns back around, brushing her hand down against his for the smallest of seconds before she hurries behind the bar. Taking up her usual position she waits for Reno to take his seat on the stool. The familiar feeling masks the ache of the unrequited love as the red head reaches over to grab at her hands, pulling the bouquet away to rest to the side. His only slightly rough fingers cup at hers, the night hiding them as he reaches one hand forward to cup at her cheek, merely guiding her forward for their lips to meet once more.

Tifa hurries to pull away and turns to the glasses and bottles, hiding the shyness that has been creeping up the back of her spine and turning everything that is 'Tifa' to mus. "So about that drink."

* * *

><p><em>For a contest over on deviantart with the theme spring valentine. :) Of course its not my favorite Tifa pairing but still one I like :P<em>


End file.
